Southern Men
by TheFabulousKendleCrow
Summary: Just a one shot that was requested! Amazing Jasper-ness! Read and review please. Rated M to be safe. JasperxOC


In my travels, I had been many places. I had been to Hawaii, Paris and my favorite place of all, Texas. I always had a thing for southern boys. So of all those places, how did I end up here? I was in the small, secluded town of Forks, Washington. I didn't know where I was going to stay for the night, but why did it matter? I didn't sleep anyways.

It was raining and I was in the middle of the woods. Thank god it was still early in the day… 11:00 in the morning actually. I had finally just taken a seat on a branch high up in one of the trees. I was almost 100% positive that I wasn't going to be disturbed. Unfortunately, I was wrong. As I was sitting there in silence, thinking about where I would travel to next, voices interrupted my thoughts.

"She's this way." Stated a male voice. I froze and listened closely. I guessed these boys were about a mile away. I could hear their feet pounding the ground. I listened to their footsteps for about 5 minutes before the smell hit me. Wet dogs. But if they were talking, then they were werewolves. They just had to be. I waited a few more minutes before hopping off the 40 foot high branch I had been sitting on, just to land directly in front of the group of boys.

"Hello." I said happily. The one at the front smiled at me.

"The names Jacob. And who are you? You must be new here. We could smell you from a mile away." He stated. I smiled.

"As I could you. You smell like wet dog." I stated, brushing away a long strand of wet blonde hair away from my face.

"And you smell like… one of the Cullens. But your scent is a bit different." He replied.

"Who the hell are the Cullens?" I asked. I watched as the rest of his… pack… smiled at each other and then looked back at Jacob and myself.

"Well since you're one of them, I might as well take you to them." He answered simply before turning around, expecting me to follow him. I just assumed it was safe and followed closely behind this boy that I had just met. The rest of his friends had scattered the scene and gone in their own directions. After only a minute of running for him and speed walking for me, we reached a huge house. It had entire walls made up of almost all glass. It was one of the nicest houses I had ever seen. Jacob was now furiously knocking on the door as I took in the exterior of the house.

"Hello Jacob." Said a blonde man who looked like he was in his 30's as he opened the door. I knew he was a vampire. I could smell him. There were others too. I could smell 7 other scents within the house. One of them being human. The scent disgusted me. I hated humans with a passion.

"Carlisle." Greeted Jacob. I glanced between the two of them a few times. I was just waiting for them to say something.

"I see you've brought a guest." Said the man, said to be Carlisle.

"Hello, sir. My name is Ryleigh Haggerty. It seems I have wandered in to taken territory. I was hoping I would be welcomed in to your home." I said graciously.

"Of course. We welcome all to our home." Said Carlisle. I smiled. I turned to Jacob.

"Thank you for taking me here." I stated, hoping it would be enough for him. The boy didn't say a word and ran off, leaving me alone with a house full of other vampires… and one human. Carlisle then showed me the way in to his house. A room full of other people greeted me. Carlisle continued to introduce me to the rest of his so called family… and the human girl.

"Carlisle, do you want me to show Ryleigh to her room?" asked the short pixie-like girl. Carlisle nodded his head in agreement. I followed the girl named Alice past everyone. I couldn't help the snarl that erupted from between my teeth as I passed that human girl, Bella. Her boyfriend Edward gave me a warning look. I did nothing and followed Alice down the hall.

"Thank you." I said as we entered my room.

"No problem. So, I can tell you don't really like Bella." She replied. I looked down in shame. I knew I shouldn't dislike her but I just couldn't stand humans at all.

"You caught that?" I asked. She just nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes. But I also noticed that Jasper took quite the liking to you. He couldn't stop staring at you." She stated. I smiled. I had to admit, Jasper was rather cute and when he introduced himself he had a southern twang in his voice. He definitely caught my attention.

"It made me nervous." I replied. Alice just smiled at me.

"He knows. He can sense peoples emotions. He's an empath." She answered. I gave her a confused look.

"What's that mean?" I asked. She then proceeded to tell me how he could feel my emotions and how he could also manipulate other peoples emotions. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Alice, I'm gonna take a shower now. I have a feeling that I smell like wet dog. That boy, Jacob, brought me here. I mean, I have nothing against werewolves… I just can't stand the way they smell when they're wet." I said. She giggled lightly and showed me to the bathroom.

"I'll set out some clothes for you to wear. I know what Jasper likes." She said from outside the bathroom door. I smiled.

"Alice, one quick question. How do you know what Jasper likes?" I asked curiously. A slight pause. I knew she was still on the other side of the door listening to me.

"We used to be together… married." She replied cautiously. "Does that bother you?" she finished.

"No. But you're okay with me trying to impress Jasper?" I questioned back.

"Of course. We have both moved on and I think he might really like you." She answered before walking away. I could hear her heels clicking down the long white hallway. I slid off my clothes and turned on the water. I stepped in after a minute, letting the warm water heat up my ice-cold body. It only took a few minutes to convince me that my body was clear of the stench of wet dog. I smiled and ran my hands through my long wet hair.

When I was finally finished with my shower and safely wrapped in a towel, I scurried down the hall to my room. To my surprise, an outfit was neatly placed at the foot of my bed… that I wouldn't be using for sleep. As I walked over to the clothes, I noticed Alice had fully stocked my closet too. Oh that girl was just something wasn't she?

I changed in to the clothes Alice had left out for me. A pair of skin-tight black skinny jeans and a flowy, form-fitting red top. I left the heels on the floor. I wasn't going to be wearing them if I didn't need to. I towel dried my hair and hurried out of my room and down the stairs. When I ended up in the living room, I smiled upon seeing Jasper. I gracefully took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Well hello there, darlin'." He greeted, his southern drawl showing. If I could blush, I was sure I would be right now.

"Hey, Jasper. Watcha doin?" I asked in a rather kid-like tone. He smiled at me. I took note he had a very sexy crooked grin.

"Nothing actually. I would like to know more about the newest person in the house, so do you mind if we go somewhere and talk?" he asked politely. I smiled and nodded my head. He got up and offered me his arm. I graciously took it and followed him through the house to another bedroom.

"So Jasper, I'm assuming this is your room?" I asked curiously. He smiled that crooked grin of his and nodded. I took a look around his room and noticed a pair of cowboy boots on the floor by the foot of his bed. Ohhhh southern boy was he? I could play this game for a while. 

"Yes this is my room. You can take a seat if you want. I mean, I don't bite." He said and then laughed. "Well I wouldn't bite you anyways." He finished. I laughed at his joke and took at seat on his bed.

"So Jasper, what do you wanna know?" I questioned. He took a seat next to me on his bed. He was so close to me that our thighs were touching.

"Well first off, I would like to know what you are. I can tell there's something different about you. You're not a full vampire and I know it." He answered. I faked a smile. I was hoping they wouldn't catch on to that.

"I'm half dark angel." I replied under my breath, making sure no one else in the house could hear me.

"No wonder you're so beautiful." He stated. When I looked up at him, he was staring directly at me. When we made eye contact I couldn't look away.

"What are you talking about, Jasper? I'm really not that beautiful." I replied. Then I saw Jaspers face change in amazement.

"Your eyes change colors?" he asked, obviously astonished.

"Oh you noticed that?" I replied. He smiled and nodded his head. "I was hoping they wouldn't change anytime soon." I finished.

"Why do they change?" he pressed further, placing his hand on my knee. His face changed in amazement again. "Your eyes went from grey to neon blue first…. Then they just went from neon blue to neon green. What's that mean?" he finished.

"They change with sudden mood changes. They're normally grey with most moods. The blue means that I feel loved or special. The green… well that means I'm excited." I replied shyly. He smirked at me and slid his hand higher up my leg to rest on my thigh. I could feel my eyes changing to a brighter green. His smirk grew wider. I swear if I could blush, I'd make that silly human girl hang her head in shame. I just looked down, refusing to meet his gaze.

"You're getting excited." He said, trying to contain his laughter at the double meaning of his words. I then felt his hand move to the inside of my thigh. He squeezed lightly and I gasped. I instantly looked up at him and was met with his golden eyes. I couldn't speak but apparently he could.

"Ryleigh, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Yes. Anything." I replied, ignoring the small circle he was tracing on the inside of my thigh with the tip of his index finger.

"Can I kiss you?"

I was shocked at his words, but I couldn't deny him.

"Do you really have to ask?" I replied, grinning ear to ear.

"Well, that's how my momma raised me down in Texas." He replied quietly, cupping my chin in his hand. I felt like there were thousands of butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. He leaned in closer. There was only a centimeter of space between our lips.

"Then yes. Please, just kiss me." I replied. He smirked against my lips.

"Well since you asked politely, who am I to deny a lady?" he asked, pressing his lips to mine directly afterwards. His lips were cold against mine. They fit perfectly against mine. They went with mine. I could tell this was meant to be as I kissed him back eagerly, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him down on the bed so he was on top of me.

3 hours later, I was laying naked in this gorgeous mans arms. After we had our… fun time, he described to me how he had gotten his scars. He told me everything about his past. I proceeded to tell him everything about my past also. He just held me against his naked body. I couldn't have been happier.

We eventually decided to get dressed and go back downstairs. No doubt, we were holding hands the entire time. When we sat down on the couch, we heard Emmetts booming voice.

"Next time, keep it down. Who would've guessed that our shy little Ryleigh would be such a screamer?" he joked playfully.

"Yes. And please keep your thoughts to yourself next time Jasper… I don't want those very vivid mental images of what you plan on doing to her later tonight." Stated a very calm Edward who was holding a very fragile human Bella in his lap.

I knew I was welcome here. Nothing was going to stop me from being with Jasper. Not even a human being in this house. I would learn to deal with her.

"Oh come on Edward. You know you like that mental image of me in my Confederate uniform with her bent over the bed!" exclaimed Jasper, laughing considerably loudly. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought!

"I must say, I do love southern men." I whispered in to his neck before he dragged me back upstairs.


End file.
